Ritual
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Essa era a rotina deles. - Suika - Presente para Lirit Toshiyuki .:30cookies:.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é meu e isso ninguém discute._

* * *

**Presente para L. Toshiyuki **

* * *

Karin olhou o relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para as sete da noite. A qualquer momento agora a campainha iria tocar. Era quase uma rotina que...

_Um toque insistente._

"Babaca! Você tem a chave!", ela gritou.

"Eu quero que você venha abrir.", uma voz masculina gritou em resposta, do outro lado da porta.

"E se eu não for?"

"Eu vou continuar tocando sua campainha.", e, como demonstração, ele começou a tocar a campainha obstinadamente.

Karin bufou em sinal de impaciência, mas se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Virou a chave para destrancá-la e abriu-a com violência.

"Eu não te dei a chave do meu apartamento pra você não ter que tocar a campainha?"

Suigetsu deu de ombros, despreocupado e entrou na sala.

"Eu gosto de te ver assim que a porta é aberta. É uma bela visão."

"Estúpido.", Karin murmurou, com uma careta de nojo pra ele, enquanto Suigetsu deitava-se no sofá.

Karin revirou os olhos e foi até a cozinha, voltando com uma garrafa de saquê, que a ruiva jogou para Suigetsu. Ele abriu a garrafa e bebeu um gole, apoiando a garrafinha na mesa.

"Dá pra tirar essa expressão de desagrado da cara?", ele provocou.

"Não quando tem um folgado deitado no _meu_ sofá, bebendo o _meu_ saquê", ela respondeu, azeda.

"Foi você quem trouxe o saquê pra mim. Esse é o nosso ritual de toda noite, não sei por que ainda reclama."

"Mas você podia ser mais educado e não ser folgado, deitando desse jeito no meu sofá.", Karin cruzou os braços. "Eu, que sou a dona da casa, não tenho onde deitar."

"Você pode deitar aqui comigo, se quiser."

Karin arqueou as sobrancelhas e bufou. Suigetsu deu de ombros e bebeu mais um gole de saquê.

"Nem vem com essa cara de brava. Se não gostasse da minha companhia você não me daria a chave do seu apartamento."

Ela corou, mas tentou disfarçar se abaixando para pegar o controle remoto na mesinha de centro. Tirou do programa de perguntas e respostas e colocou num filme qualquer.

"Karin, eu estava assistindo!", o rapaz reclamou.

"A TV é minha!", ela gritou de volta.

"Criança!"

"Folgado!"

Karin continuou encarando a TV, sem realmente ver o que estava passando, os olhos estreitos e os braços cruzados em sinal de insatisfação. Suigetsu, por outro lado, não demonstrou qualquer sinal de estar aborrecido, continuou deitado, bebendo um gole de saquê de vez em quando. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, a ruiva passou a encará-lo.

"Por que você vem aqui toda noite, hein?"

Suigetsu parou a ação de levar a garrafa à boca e se virou para Karin, como se estivesse surpreso por vê-la falar com ele.

"É tedioso ficar sozinho em casa."

Karin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Está me dizendo que você me enche o saco toda noite porque tem _tédio_?"

"Vai me dizer que você gosta de ficar sozinha?", Suigetsu a encarou, cético.

"Não, mas eu não vou toda noite à casa de alguém e..."

"_Isso_ se chama amizade.", Suigetsu gesticulou, apontando para ela e depois para ele.

Karin o encarou por alguns segundos, sem piscar. Ele meneou a cabeça e foi até a cozinha, voltando logo depois com mais uma garrafinha de saquê. Encontrou-a rindo sozinha no sofá. Suigetsu franziu as sobrancelhas, como se pensasse que ela estava louca e sentou-se ao seu lado, estendendo a bebida para a garota.

"Do que está rindo?"

Ela o olhou, recuperando o fôlego, e respondeu:

"Eu nunca tinha pensado em nós dois dessa forma. Como_ amigos_."

Suigetsu arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Quero dizer, eu sempre associei você a um vizinho irritante que assiste TV comigo e bebe todo o meu saquê. Agora eu entendi: nós somos _amigos_!"

Foi a vez dele de rir, dando um soco de leve no braço dela.

"Idiota! Eu trouxe para você", estendeu novamente a garrafa para ela, que abriu-a e disse:

"Um brinde à nossa _amizade_."

Os dois riram e brindaram com as garrafas.

-

-

Algumas horas mais tarde, e muitas garrafas de saquê depois, Suigetsu anunciou:

"Karin, eu vou indo para casa. Acho que já chega de bebida por hoje."

"E amizade!", ela gritou, meio bêbada, enquanto ele saía pela porta.

"É, e amizade.", ele concordou, rindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois que Suigetsu foi embora, Karin continuou sentada no tapete da sala, zapeando pelos canais da TV, sem achar algo que realmente a interessasse. Afinal, para quê ela iria querer saber como os ursos da montanha hibernam?

"Aquele idiota tinha razão, é muito_ chato_ ficar sozinha."

Os olhos de Karin de repente se iluminaram com a decisão que ela tomou. A ruiva desligou a televisão a saiu do apartamento, sem se preocupar em trancar a porta. Bateu no apartamento em frente ao seu.

Suigetsu abriu a porta com uma expressão surpresa, afinal, era sempre ele quem ia ao apartamento dela e não o contrário.

"Karin?"

Ela não falou nada, só pulou no pescoço dele, tentando beijá-lo. Suigetsu, surpreso, afastou a garota.

"Karin, não faça nada sob o efeito do álcool. Você pode se arrepender amanhã."

Ela o agarrou de novo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Não é o efeito do álcool. É efeito do _tédio_."

* * *

**N/A:** Aí está sua Suika, **Tia Lirit**. Eu nunca achei que fosse conseguir escrever alguma coisa desse casal, cara *-*

Meus agradecimentos especiais à **H. D'raven, **que betou essa pra mim. O que seria dessa fic sem você, hein?

**30cookies**

**Set Primavera**

**Tema 14. Tédio**


End file.
